A digital visual interface (DVI) link is a high-speed digital connection to transmit digital visual information including data and/or instructions. The DVI link is used primarily to transmit digital visual information between a computing device and a display unit such as a monitor that displays the digital visual information. An advantage of the DVI link over analog links is that the digital visual information in the DVI link remains in the digital domain to substantially prevent losses of the information. The DVI link is useful in a wide range of computing and display units, and more than one DVI link may be used to increase bandwidth. Typically, the DVI link is implemented with two physical connectors, one that is only digital and the other having both analog and digital components. The computing device and the display unit each have a connector, and a transmission medium such as a cable is connected between the connectors to carry the digital visual information. The digital visual information is transmitted serially.
A DVI link is tested in a test mode with a Bit Error Rate Testing (BERT) method, and during the test mode a defined pseudo-random binary sequence (PRBS) pattern of data is generated and transmitted over the DVI link. Data is received from the DVI link and a bit error rate (BER) is determined for the DVI link by comparing the data received with the PRBS pattern. One problem with the BERT method of testing the DVI link is that the PRBS pattern is incompatible with encoded digital visual information that is transmitted over the DVI link during its normal operation. The incompatibility makes the test mode of the DVI link difficult and cumbersome.
There remains a need for a method of testing a DVI link, or a circuit for testing the DVI link, which is efficient and convenient and substantially overcomes the incompatibility between a PRBS pattern used to test the DVI link and digital visual information that is transmitted over the DVI link during its normal operation.